A small form-factor pluggable (SFP) module is a transceiver used for telecommunication and data communication applications. An SFP module interfaces with an interface card, such as a circuit board for a network device (e.g., a switch, router, media converter, or similar device) to a fiber optic or copper networking cable. An SFP module dissipates heat during normal operation and may include a heat sink attached to the SFP module to reduce the dissipated heat. Multiple SFP modules are sometimes placed adjacent to each other and parallel to airflow, thereby causing a preheating effect when corresponding heat sinks, attached to each SFP module, dissipate heat in a confined location and over a confined area. Further, an individual heat sink for an SFP module may be unreliable and may be susceptible to separation from the SFP module during assembly of the SFP module and during installation of the SFP module in an interface card. Additionally, manufacturing an SFP module with an attached heat sink is often a labor intensive and costly process.